


Jet Lag

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Butt Plugs, Consensual Somnophilia, It is just porn, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, Top Jean-Jacques Leroy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: It had been a long flight, JJ knew this and was okay with Yuri showering and passing out the minute they made it back to his place. Between layovers, delays and jet lag, it was clear Yuri was exhausted. He had clear bags under his eyes and even stumbled as they walked through his door.





	Jet Lag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashii Black (ashiiblack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts).



It had been a long flight, JJ knew this and was okay with Yuri showering and passing out the minute they made it back to his place. Between layovers, delays and jet lag, it was clear Yuri was exhausted. He had clear bags under his eyes and even stumbled as they walked through his door.

“Can you shower on your own or do you need help?” he asked with a hint of teasing to his voice.

“You can molest me another time… I need fucking sleep,” Yuri grumbled, staggering down the hallway to the bathroom.

JJ shook his head and took Yuri’s bags back to his room. He would let him unpack later. It wasn’t too late yet, but he knew for Yuri, it was very late. Going into the kitchen, he made some herbal tea to set by the bed, and heard the shower cut off.

“I’m going to run to the gym and the store so you can sleep,” he called from behind the door. A faint grunt acknowledging him. Chuckling to himself, he was thrilled to have Yuri here for the next two weeks, even if he was grumpy from his flight. He knew after a good night sleep, Yuri would be back to usual self. Still grumpy, but more tolerable.

Grabbing his gym back, he headed out. He had a lot of pent up energy from waiting for Yuri to arrive that he needed to go burn it off anyway.

 

* * *

 

When he got back in a little over two hours later, his place was quiet and it was just starting to get dark outside. He had to smile knowing Yuri was under his roof again. How much longer were they going to keep doing this to themselves? He wanted Yuri always with him, and they had flirted with the idea of Yuri moving to Canada and just training with him. Maybe he could bring it up during this stay?

Putting the groceries away, he decided to go shower and call it an early night. Knowing how Yuri was, he would be up early and trying to burn down his place as he attempted to make breakfast. It made him smile thinking about that time that Yuri tried to surprise him with breakfast in bed, but he was woken by the smoke alarm going off and Yuri cursing up a storm in Russian while the toast, eggs and somehow even the coffee was burnt.

As he made his way back to the bedroom, the soft even breathing from Yuri almost made him melt into the floor. He knew he was head over heels for this hellcat, and he would never deny that. He was always happiest when Yuri was around and knowing he was here for a couple weeks just made everything better.

He knew by this time tomorrow, Yuri would turn his place upside down. His bathroom would be littered in all different products, his clothes thrown all around, and he couldn’t wait. Though he had to wonder why Yuri even bothered as half the time he used his shampoo and body wash and wore half his clothes. He chalked up to the Yuri’s crazy logic, and he just shook his head as he stepped into the shower.

He ran the water extra hot, feeling it almost burn against his skin. He had worked hard at the gym lifting, and the hot water felt great on his muscles. Maybe he could talk Yuri into one of his favorite naked massages tomorrow. Lots of massage oil and lots of Yuri’s naked body pressed against him. Moaning softly, he had to get that image out of his head. It was turning him on knowing that Yuri was around to kiss and hold as much as he wanted. He even sped up his shower so he could go wrap his arms around Yuri while they slept.

Drying off, he slipped on just his boxer briefs and tiptoed into the bedroom. Yuri was curled up, still fast asleep. He knew he would sleep longer than usual just due to all the traveling lately. That was okay, longer for him to hold him in his arms.

Climbing under the covers, he heard Yuri groan and roll over towards him. Sighing with relief, just having that blond mess of hair back in his bed, made him happy. Reaching out, he pulled Yuri to him, kissing the top of head, and noticing Yuri had on one of his shirts. Figures, Yuri always slept in them. Hands rubbing gently down his back, he quickly found out that was  _ all  _ Yuri was wearing. Groaning softly to himself, he knew he shouldn’t, but he palmed a bit at Yuri’s ass. So round, pump, firm-yet soft in his hand.

He was addicted to Yuri’s body. All lean tight muscles with a pretty face and an ass to die for.

Tempting the fates again, he squeezed gently at Yuri’s ass, feeling him squirm against him. The more he rubbed and squeezed, he noticed something was… not right. Moving his hand so he didn’t wake Yuri, he felt something… hard between his cheeks.

“Oh, you little minx,” JJ chuckled quietly to himself. His finger outlining the base of the plug Yuri had set firmly in his ass. He could feel himself being turned on, knowing he had Yuri in his bed, and the fact that Yuri was only wearing his shirt  _ and  _ a damn plug. Adjusting himself, his cock half hard and Yuri breathing softly on his neck, he couldn’t stop the trial of his finger between Yuri’s cheeks over the plug. He could feel Yuri’s cock stiffening against his leg.

Swallowing, JJ took a deep breath and gently rolled Yuri off of him. Pulling the blankets down some, his shirt almost swallowed Yuri's thin, but had ridden up enough to where his cock was exposed- pink and hardening. JJ was being tempted, and he had waited long enough. Pressing a kiss to Yuri’s lips, he was hoping to rouse him a little, though nothing happen. Just steady even breathing. Even kissing down his neck was doing nothing. He knew at times, Yuri took a Xanax when he boarded a plane. They always made him sleepy, and he had to wonder if that is what Yuri had done. He was drowsier than usual on the ride back to his place.

Pushing his hands under his shirt, he started to kissed at his chest, licking his nipples and gently sucking on them. A small gasp came from Yuri, his body shuddered a bit but nothing else. Moving his mouth further down his body, JJ noticed Yuri would twitch or his muscles tense up, but his eyes stayed shut. By the time he reached Yuri’s cock, he took note at how quickly Yuri became hard under his touch. JJ was already throbbing in his underwear, just having Yuri here with him.

Another look up, and he saw Yuri still fast asleep, though every touch he gave caused Yuri’s body to squirm a bit. Sliding his cock into his mouth, he sucked gently at him, twirling his tongue around, tasting him. A small moan escaped Yuri’s mouth as he continued to suck him down, his head slowly bobbing up and down, precum covering his tongue. Yuri’s hips even canted a little bit. Moving his hands back to where the plug was, he pushed at the base a bit, moving it around. Another moan from Yuri and JJ swallowed him all the way down. Twisting at the base of the plug, he gently pulled it out, setting it to the side.

He could easily slide his fingers in Yuri, all stretched and lubed. JJ hummed around his cock more, feeling it leak more and more as his fingers slowly pressed into him, curving to find that perfect spot. When he did, a loud moan from Yuri as his cock spilled into his mouth. Yuri moaned loudly, his eyes fluttering open, face flushed as he looked down at JJ.

“Fucking pervert,” Yuri moaned out, his hands easily sliding into his hair.

JJ only hummed a bit more, sucking slowly back up his cock, letting it pop off his mouth and fall against Yuri’s body. “You should have known better than to wear this to bed.”

“Can’t even let me sleep,” Yuri grumbled, but was taking JJ’s face in his hands, pulling him up his body to press his mouth to his. JJ hummed into the lazy kiss he got from Yuri who was still exhausted and sleep ridden. Yuri’s body so warm and welcoming against his. Reaching over to his nightstand, he never took his mouth off Yuri as he got the lube.

Hands were pulling his boxer briefs off as he got the lube opened, coating his cock. Smiling down at Yuri, he loved when Yuri was first waking up. He was not all bite and teeth then. He was softer, slower, and much more gentle. He wanted to plunge right into him, knowing he had missed Yuri so much these past two months, and eager to be inside of him. Taking it slow, he pressed in and kissed Yuri deeply. They both sighed when he bottomed out, their bodies connected. Trailing his hands along Yuri’s arms, he lifted his arms, holding them above his head, pinning him to the bed.

It was slow and it was sensual. Each press in JJ would roll his hips, feeling the warmth and tightness of Yuri around his cock. He had missed the feeling so much. Pulling out slowly, he moaned from the sensation of Yuri dragging across his shaft. Soft moans from Yuri as he breathed harder, then he was pressing back in. Now was not a time for anything rough, he was enjoying  _ feeling _ Yuri wrapped tightly around him. His cock deep inside of Yuri, while his tongue plunged into his mouth. JJ swallowed every moan Yuri was giving him, the squirm of his body against his. He had already gotten Yuri off, and was in no rush himself. He wanted this moment to  _ feel _ Yuri, to kiss him, to hold him.

“Fuck, I missed you,” he whispered, slowly pressing deeply back inside Yuri.

Yuri moaned out his reply, his body moving against his. JJ had buried his head in Yuri’s neck, kissing at his skin lazily while their bodies moved slowly together. A little resistance at his hands, Yuri trying to break free from their hold, but JJ held them tighter, keeping Yuri exactly where he wanted him.

“Ah!” Yuri called out, biting at his shoulder, making him hiss out. “Harder… please!”

JJ moved his hips a bit harder. Slowly pulling out, dragging his cock so Yuri felt every inch of him, then slammed it back in, making sure he was hitting his prostate. He could hear the gasps and moans each time he hit him there.

“Tell me you missed me,” JJ begged.

“You fucking know I did!” Yuri hissed out, “why else would I be here?”

JJ rolled his hips, watching Yuri’s eyes flutter shut and his face turn a deeper shade of red. He looked so beautiful like his. His hair was all messed up, his lips wet and swollen, his neck and chest splotched from flush. JJ could get lost in moments like this. A few more slow pulls and slams, JJ felt the burning inside him grow too much. His pace quickening, his breath coming faster and Yuri’s name chanted off his lips. He held tight to his wrist, holding him down, fucking him til he felt his balls tighten. Their mouths meeting, JJ moaned deeply into Yuri’s mouth while his orgasm came over him. Deep inside Yuri, his body shuddered. Letting go of his wrist, he wrapped his arms around Yuri, holding him tightly.

His heart was racing in his chest, and Yuri’s hands moved slowly down his back. When he heard Yuri yawn out, JJ laughed and slowly pulled out of him. Yuri groaned and squirmed a bit, but JJ grabbed for the plug Yuri had worn to bed. “Here,” he said, slowly twisting it back in, then using his thumb to press and give Yuri a slight sensation. “We will clean you up in the morning.”

“Pervert,” Yuri muttered.

JJ kissed his lips and ran his hands down where Yuri was hard again. Though Yuri was almost back asleep again, he took him in his hand and slowly started to stroke him. A gasp from Yuri and hands were slowly pulling at his hair. The satisfying feel he got from seeing Yuri like this, his body arched while his hand worked up and down his cock. Pulling down at his foreskin, JJ ran his thumb over the head of his cock, pressing into the opening. Yuri moaned loudly, calling out his name.

He loved how Yuri would leak in his hand, the way his cock seemed to pulse with each pull. Yuri was so sleepy at this point, he knew it wouldn’t take long to get him off. Kissing his slightly open mouth, JJ slid his tongue in, working his hand up and down Yuri’s cock more til he pulled off gasping for air. Every muscle in Yuri’s body tense and clenched, his cock leaking more. Pulling gently on his balls, curses in Russian slipped from Yuri’s mouth. He was so close again. Another swipe of his thumb over the head of his cock, and a tightening of his grip, had Yuri moaning out, his cock releasing all over his hand.

Yuri was breathing heavy, his chest heaving while he grabbed tissues to clean his hand. When he looked back over, Yuri still had the shirt bunched up high on his chest, and his legs lewdly spread open. JJ felt his eyes rolling as a soft moan left his throat. He knew Yuri needed to sleep now. Pulling up the blanket, he gathered Yuri back in his arms, kissing his temple. His body was so warm against him, and soon his breathing was even again.

Tightening his arms around Yuri, he found he fell asleep quickly too. He always did when he was able to hold Yuri. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
